Da dor ao amor
by MarciaBS
Summary: Porque o amor nasce do mais improvavel


**Da dor ao amor**

Subiu as escadas de forma despreocupada retirando o casaco.

Longas escadas imponentes em mármore branco.

O corredor ricamente decorado com detalhes em prata não chamava sua atenção.

A grande porta negra no fim do corredor essa sim tinha toda a sua atenção.

Abriu a pesada porta com um aceno de varinha revelando um grandioso quarto.

No centro uma enorme cama de casal com lençóis de seda.

E deitado na cama dormindo o sono dos inocentes estava a razão da sua felicidade.

Draco Malfoy

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do absurdo daquela relação.

Em que momento a cruciatos tinha deixado de atingi-la?

Em que momento a dor virou prazer?

Ela não fazia idéia e tinha certeza que o loiro também não.

Subiu na cama engatinhando sobre o corpo do amante.

Amante, marido, namorado, companheiro

Seus cabelos ruivos contrastando sobre a pele clara dele.

A respiração leve indicava que o loiro poderia acordar a qualquer instante.

Mordeu o lábio risonha se encaminhando para a orelha direita dele.

- Bom dia meu comensal...

Murmurou dando uma leve mordiscada no nódulo.

Os olhos prata piscaram e um sorriso irônico se formou no rosto perfeito.

- Você demorou ruiva...

Um beijo e como amava aquele beijo.

Não havia meio beijo.

Com Draco tudo era perfeito demais.

Ele não aceitava menos que a perfeição.

Ele nunca aceitou menos que tudo.

Talvez esse tenha sido o seu erro.

Gina se viu envolvida pelos braços do loiro e sorriu.

Ali estava em casa.

Uma sombra triste passou por seus olhos lembrando-se de quando foi tirada de lá.

Aninhou-se ainda mais no peito do loiro.

Draco entendia e a apertava ainda mais forte nos braços.

Ninguém nunca mais a tiraria dali.

Mas eles lembravam.

Eles não faziam idéia do instante que as ofensas viraram beijos.

Que o chão do calabouço virou uma cama macia.

Que a prisão virou um lar.

Que o carrasco virou seu príncipe.

Que a prisioneira virou seu ar.

Mas eles se lembravam do dia em que foram separados.

Uma noite chuvosa.

Voldemort havia caído a poucos dias.

A mansão foi invadida por aurores.

Foi a única vez que eles conseguiram entrar na mansão.

Gina foi arrancada dos braços de Draco.

Era o seu resgate.

Mas nunca se sentiu tão insegura em toda a sua vida.

Arrastada para um lugar que reconhecia vagamente como sua antiga casa.

Vestida e maquiada como uma boneca.

Sorrisos e abraços que não a aqueciam.

Draco algemado e trancafiado em Azkaban.

E os dias pareciam tão vazios.

Quando se deu conta vestia um longo branco.

No altar os olhos verdes a fizeram abruptamente parar.

Aquilo era tão errado.

Correu de volta aparatando aonde se sentia segura.

Mas a cama ficava tão vazia sem o corpo dele ao seu lado.

E nem foi ela que percebeu que o simples fato dela entrar naquela casa era uma declaração de amor.

Não foi fácil ser conhecida por abandonar o herói do mundo mágico em pleno altar.

Talvez se alguém tivesse perguntado o que ela queria não teria acontecido.

Mas difícil mesmo foi conseguir libertar Draco.

Dois longos anos de muitos julgamentos e explicações.

Vê-lo tão magro quase a quebrara por dentro.

Mas sentir o calor dos seus braços a envolvendo a fazia sentir segura mais uma vez.

E aquilo era tão certo.

- Tudo vai ficar bem minha ruivinha...

Lágrimas de felicidade e saudade.

Ele era o seu Comensal.

Ela era a sua prisioneira.

Mas nem tudo foram flores.

Sua família não aceitou aquela união.

Tentaram interdita-la, interná-la.

Foram meses para provar judicialmente perante o Ministério que não estava sob efeito de nenhuma maldição ou feitiço.

Finalmente numa manhã nublada eles desistiram.

Agora Gina trabalhava como medi-bruxa no St. Mungus.

Draco fazia parte do programa de re-socialização criado por Hermione para os Comensais da Morte.

Não que alguém aceitasse Draco Malfoy.

Ou não se lembrasse dos erros dele.

Não que eles se importassem com a opinião dos outros.

Mas era engraçado ver o loiro tendo que preencher relatórios burocráticos no Ministério.

Narcisa obteve a liberdade condicional no ultimo ano depois de muita luta deles.

Agora ela ajudava as crianças órfãs no Educandário Dumbledore.

Não que alguma criança tenha coragem de contrariá-la.

Lucio ainda estava em Azkaban.

Mensalmente eles enviavam um pedido para reconsiderarem a pena.

Draco e Narcisa tinham esperanças que em mais alguns meses conseguissem uma liminar.

Talvez no próximo natal a família estivesse reunida.

Nunca mais havia usado seu nome de solteira.

Nunca mais tinha visto seus pais ou irmãos.

Mentira.

Às vezes os via no Beco Diagonal, mas eles faziam questão de não perceberem.

Não que Draco se importasse com isso.

Não que Gina tivesse esperanças de um milagre.

Sua família agora se resumia a Draco, Narcisa, Lucio

E o pequeno ser que crescia no seu ventre.

Sorriu mais uma vez encaixando o rosto no pescoço do loiro.

- O que foi ruivinha?

Draco percebia cada detalhe dela.

- Estava me lembrando do passado.

Sentiu seu corpo ser girado e logo tinha o corpo dele sobre o seu.

E era tão bom.

O beijo dele era mais que uma declaração de amor.

O prata no castanho dos olhos dela.

Passou delicadamente os lábios pela Marca Negra que ainda tingia a pele do amado.

Uma lembrança eterna de que ele era o seu Comensal da Morte.

- Tenho algo para te contar...

Sorriu diante da expressão curiosa dele.

- O que você está aprontando ruivinha?

O coração descompassava a cada toque dele na sua pele.

- O que você acha de um comensalzinho?

Um leve sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

Draco não respirou.

Não se moveu.

Uma perfeita e bela estatua.

Seria se ela não sentisse o coração disparado dele.

O movimento foi tão delicado que ela não teve certeza que existiu e logo o tecido que cobria sua barriga não estava mais lá.

Beijos, mordidas, lambidas

Sua barriga estava sendo atacada e isso fazia cócegas.

Sorriu feliz acariciando os cabelos loiros platinados.

- Você ta falando sério ruiva?

Um sorriso maravilhado iluminava o rosto dele.

E o sorriso dele era tão lindo

Tão perfeito.

- Eu to grávida! Eu to grávida!

Lágrimas suas, dele.

Beijos e mais beijos.

E a vida parecia tão perfeita.

_**Nota da Autora: **_

_**Mais uma fic escrita no ônibus e eu sei que deveria estar escrevendo as minhas fics que estão paradas, mas não posso culpar minha imaginação. É muito pior contrariá-la. **_

_**Obs: eu sei que sumi, mas minha vida virou uma loucura nos tempos e não consegui mais me dedicar a nenhuma fic... Lamentável eu sei... Essa fic eu tinha escrito há muito tempo e achei melhor postar para dizer que não sumi... **_

_**Deixem comentários...**_

_**Beijinhos... **_


End file.
